


From Another Universe

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: one shot - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave





	From Another Universe

It had been a while since you mysteriously came into Middle Earth and began a journey with a dwarf named Thorin Oakenshieild and a group of his kin to take back his home, the Lonely Mountain. The dwarves have been very kind to you, and you were sure the Fili had a crush on you, but your heart was already stolen away.

One night, while everyone was asleep, you found your way to a spring you passed earlier in the day. You look around to make sure no one was around before removing your clothing, they needed to be washed as well, and the night was cool so they would hopefully dry quickly. The cold water sent chills up your spine as you made your way into the spring, you submerge your hair in the water and rub you dirty hair, ridding it of the dirt and sweat.

A twig snapped nearby startling you, you go to the edge of the spring and grab the knife that Fili let you have. “Who’s there?” you call out. From the shade of the tree you see a figure step into the moonlight, it was Thorin. You sink into the water up to your shoulders hiding your bare breast. “I did not mean to startle you (y/n).” Thorin said approaching slowly. You set the knife back with your wet clothes watching Thorin. “It looks cold.” He said smiling. “It is.” You say shivering.

Thorin began to remove his clothing, you turned you face away as he unbuttoned his trousers. Small waves filled the surface of the water as Thorin made his way into the cold spring. “You are right,” he said, you slowly turn to face him, “it is cold.” You couldn’t help but look at the dwarf, his chest broad and his muscles large. 

Your heart began to pound in your chest as he slowly made his way to you, “(Y/n),” he said softly, “I have loved you the moment I laid eyes on you.” You look away, “I’m not from your world Thorin.” You feel his hand on your chin, he turns your head to face him; you were the same height since you weren’t that tall. “I do not care,” he says, “it makes you more fascinating.” He says smiling; his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. 

Thorin slowly began to close the distance between your faces, your heart pounded louder as he inched closer and closer. Your eyes flutter shut as his lips brush against yours, seeing no sign of protest Thorin began to deepen the kiss. You brought your hands to his chest and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. “Hah…” you breathe out as he began to softly kiss your neck.

You feel one of his hands trail over your body to your womanhood, you gasp as a finger gently brushed your clit. You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders and pull him closer to you. Your legs spread when his finger made its way further down, you moan softly as it pressed against your entrance. You gasp as his finger enters you and begins to stroke your inner walls. He pushes a second digit into you and scissors his fingers spreading you wider, preparing you for more than his fingers.

When he felt your muscles relax he removed his fingers and looked into your eyes, the lust he saw in them told him that you wanted this too. Lifting you up he wrapped your legs around his waist and made you hover over his hard member. You gasp sharply as he lowered you onto him, his member spreading your walls and taking your maidenhood.

Thorin walked to the edge of the spring and held you against the cold wall; you grip his shoulders tightly when he presses you against it making him go deeper inside you. The cool water seemed to numb the pain; wanting more you pushed your hips against his making him groan. Holding onto the naturally formed stone wall behind you he began to push in and out of you slowly. Soft moans flowed from your open mouth as his member gently rubbed your inner walls.

Thorin rejoined your lips in a heated kiss, your mouth opening and closing in sync while his tongue glided in and out of your mouth. “Uhh...” you moan breaking the sloppy kiss. Thorin kisses down your neck, licking and nibbling along the way. You bite your bottom lip as he bites down where your neck meets your shoulder and begins to suck on it. 

Thorins’ thrusts began to quicken making waves in the water; your back began to ache as he slammed you against the wall. “Ahh…” you whimper as he hits your sweet spot roughly. “T-Thorin…” you whimper softly as you begin to tighten around him. His breathing becomes heavy and his thrusts erratic as he draws closer to his end. “(Y/n)…ugh…” he groans. He thrusts into you a few more times before erupting deep inside you. His hot seed burned deep inside you warming you to your core. You are both breathing heavily; you look in each other’s eyes as he softly thrust through your zeniths prolonging the euphoria.

You gasp softly as he pulls out of you and he sits on a stone that was in the water providing a seat and pulled you down on his lap and wraps his arms around you. The moon and stars reflected on the water making it look like you were in the night sky. “I love you (y/n).” Thorin says placing a kiss on the nape of your neck. “I love you too Thorin.” You say laying your head back on his shoulder looking up at the starry sky.


End file.
